The Pony Princess
by Nintendo-Paramount1104
Summary: A parody of The Swan Princess. I know I did one already but I've made a new and enhanced parody. Read as Princess Serena has been cursed by an evil enchanter and only Prince Darien can save her.


Princess Odette – Serena/ Sailor Moon

Prince Derek – Darien Shields/ Tuxedo Mask

Rothbart – Malachite

Jean-Bob – Barney Stinson (How I Met Your Mother)

Speed – Marshall Eriksen, Lily Aldrin-Eriksen (How I Met Your Mother)

Puffin – Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: FiM)

King William – Serena's Father (I'll think of a name)

Lord Rogers – Ted Mosby (How I Met Your Mother)

Queen Uberta – Rarity (My Little Pony: FiM)

Bromley – Melvin (Sailor Moon)

Chamberlain – Kane Mitchell (Sailor Moon OC)

Bridget the Hag – Mina/ Sailor Venus

* * *

**Chapter 1**: This is My Idea

Inside a large castle hallway, a man of old age is pacing around, waiting for something. "_Once upon a time there was a king named William who ruled a large and mighty kingdom. And yet, he was sad for he was growing old and had no child to inherit the throne_." A maid walked up to him, holding a bundle of something. The man gasped and took the bundle happily. It was a baby girl. "_Then, happily, a daughter was born… A princess. And she was given the name Serena_." William walked out to a balcony and held the baby in the air. Cheering was heard along confetti was thrown in the air.

"_Kings and Queens came from all around to offer their gifts to the child. Among them was the widow Rarity and her brother, Prince Darien_." A boy walked up to the crib and gave baby Serena a locket that a symbol of a crescent moon on it. Baby Serena took the locket as William and Rarity was looking at the sight. Something then popped in their heads as they looked at each other happily. For they each had the same idea. "_It was then that William and Rarity happened upon the same idea. Darien and Serena would be brought together each summer in hopes that they would fall in love and join their kingdoms forever. But unknown to all was another plan, that of the evil enchanter, Malachite_."

A man behind a crowd glares at the celebration of Serena's birth. "_Serena's birth was of little concern to him, for he was preparing to take King William's kingdom by means of the Dark Moon Arts_." Malachite was preparing magic to attack the kingdom with the help of his assistant, Mina. "_On the eve of his assault, William attacked and Malachite's powers were plunged into darkness_." William's knights came bursting into his room and destroyed everything inside as they came to arrest Malachite. "_Despite calls for his death, the enchanter was only banished_."

Malachite pushes the guards away and says to the King, "I'm not finished with you yet, William. Someday I'll get my power back. And when I do, everything you own, everything you love will be mine." William scowled at Malachite and pointed to the forest, indicating for him to leave.

Malachite walked towards the forest. "_Many feared King William too kind. But in time the threat was forgotten and all hopes turned to that not-too-distant summer, when Darien and Serena would meet_."

About six years have passed as Rarity's servant, Kane Mitchell is on the lookout. He sees King William approaching Rarity's castle. "Alright, here they come!" Kane comes to the horn to let the queen know the guests have arrived. William comes up the castle on horseback with his daughter as he signals his guards to stay behind. Kane tries to blow the horn but something seems to be lodged in it as he inhales deeply and blows it hard. A nest carrying a mother bird in it comes flying out.

William greets Rarity. "Dear Rarity, as lovely as ever." Rarity smiles at the comment just as the nest lands on her head. Kane smiles nervously and ducks.

"Oh, a nest," Rarity said and chuckles as the mother bird takes the nest from her head.

William looks down and sees Darien. "And who might this strapping young man be? Young Prince Darien, no doubt."

Rarity bows and says, "Welcome to our fair kingdom, dear William. And to you, young princess," Rarity greets Serena as William places her on the ground gently. Serena was timid to meet Darien as William pushes her forward. "Go on, Darien," Rarity tells Darien while chuckling. "Dear, go on…"

"Rarity!" Darien whined.

"Darien!"

Darien complied and walked up to Serena with his head down. "Hello, Princess Serena. I'm very pleased to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you, Prince Darien," Serena bowed to him as Darien walked away back to Rarity.

Rarity said, "Ah-ah-ah-ah!" She points back to Serena as Darien rolled his eyes and walks back.

Darien takes Serena's hand and looks at it with glum. Serena glares at him, wondering if he's going to kiss it or not. Darien leaned down and kissed her hand. "Yuck!

_I can't believe I'm stuck with her all summer  
I'll bet she doesn't wrestle, hunt or box_

Serena wipes her hand and makes a threatening gesture to hit Darien.

**Serena**: _He looks conceited_

**Darien**: _What a total bummer_

**Both: **_If I get lucky I'll get chicken pox_

**Darien: **_So happy you could come_

**Serena: **_So happy to be here_

**Both: **_How I'd like to run_

**Serena: **_This is not my idea_

**Darien: **_This isn't my idea_

**Both: **_Of fun_

We transition to inside Rarity's castle where Darien and Serena are playing with each other, rather roughly. Rarirty and William walk in, singing.

**Rarity: **_The children seem to get along quite nicely_

**William: **_We'll join our lands if this arrangement clicks_

**Rarity: **_My dear King William, that's my point precisely_

**William: **_It's such good parenting_

**Rarity: **  
_And politics  
So happy we agree_

**William: **_I think we've got a deal_

**Rarity: **_Darien's quite a catch_

**William: **_This is my idea_

**Rarity: **_This is my idea_

**Both: **_Of a match_

Rarity laughs as she and William grab the kids from beating each other up. "And such fun!" Rarity giggles.

A few years later, we travel from Rarity's castle and to William's castle. William is waiting for Serena to head down to the carriage.

**William: **  
_Good heavens, child, don't dawdle  
We can't keep Darien waiting_

**Serena: **  
_I haven't packed or washed my hair  
And father, I get seasick_

We cut to Darien's room where Rarity walks in and sees him shooting arrows at a drawing of Serena.

**Rarity: **  
_She soon will be arriving  
Is that respect you're showing?_

**Darien**  
_To make me kiss her hand again  
I swear I'm gonna be sick_

Finally, William and Serena arrive at Rarity's kingdom where William greets Rarity. Serena is still on the boat, sulking. Darien and his friend, Melvin laugh as Melvin takes a tomato and hits the ship, making it splatter on impact. As it did, pieces flew onto Serena. The boys laugh as Serena glares at them.

**William: **_One day Prince Derek will be her intended_

**Rarity: **_Splendid_

Inside the castle, Darien and Melvin are running from Serena as she tries to follow them.

**Darien:** _We've tried all summer but we just can't lose her_

**Serena: **_Hey fellas, wait up!_

**Melvin: **_Quick, put on some speed_

The boys are now in a clubhouse, high in a tree as Serena finds them. Melvin shows a sign that said, "NO GIRLS ALLOWED".

**Darien: **_When picking teams_

**Melvin: **_Or friends_

**Darien: **_I never choose her_

**Melvin: **_You'd think she'd take a hint and learn to read_

**Serena: **_This really isn't fair_

**Darien & Melvin: **_We really couldn't care_

Serena loses her temper and kicks down the support beam holding the clubhouse. The clubhouse then falls on top of her along with the boys. Now in bandages, Serena is trotting away on a horse with her father. Rarity waves them goodbye and scolds at the boys.

**Serena: **  
_Boys, it's all or none  
This is not my idea_

**Darien& Melvin:** _This isn't my idea_

**All: **_Of fun_

**Villagers: **  
_Long before they met  
Darien and Serena  
Were destined to be wedded_

Darien and Serena are now in their teenage years as the servants sang around them.

**Servants**  
_However anyone could see  
The only point on which they didn't disagree  
Was that the very thought of summertime  
Was dreaded_

As Serena refused to get out of the carriage by her father, Rarity calls out to Darien, who is hiding in a tree.

**Darien: **  
_She tries to talk me into playing dress-up  
She's always flirting with the castle guards_

**Melvin: **  
_I think you really sorta like her, fess-up_

**Darien: **  
_I'd like her better if she'd lose at cards  
Four sevens and a ten_

Darien and Serena are playing cards as Melvin tries to help Darien by looking Serena's hand.

**Serena: **_I think I've won again_

**Darien & Melvin: **_Every time she's won_

**Serena: **_This is my idea_

**Darien & Melvin: **_This isn't my idea_

**All: **_Of fun_

**Villagers **  
_We need a royal wedding  
I'd love to be invited  
At least we'd get a holiday to rest our ploughs and axes  
Someday these two will marry  
Two lands will be united  
And with some luck their marriage may result in lower taxes_

William and Rarity are now talking to each other through letters, telling each other what if something doesn't go right.

**William: **_What if Serena doesn't go for the merger?_

**Rarity: **_Urge her!_

In a split screen, we see Darien and Serena are now young adults as they hear knocking on the door. They hold the door to prevent William and Rarity from coming in to tell them some even more info about what to do.

**Serena & Darien **  
_For as long as I remember  
We've been told we'd someday wed  
Every June until September_

Darien is now dressed up in a tuxedo as Rarity is pushing him to the main hall. Serena comes out of a carriage and is being helped by her father and Rarity's advisor, Ted Mosby.

**Darien: **_All their pushing and annoying hints_

**Serena: **_I've got bruises with their fingerprints_

**Darien: **_I can do much better, I am sure_

The two are pushed into a room and refused to look at each other. After a few seconds, Darien was the first to turn around and realized that Serena turned into a beautiful lady. Serena turns around and sees how handsome Darien had become. The two have started to fall in love with each other. The two walked up to each other and bowed to each other. They then starred into each other's eyes as Rarity and William are watching from behind a door to see that their plan is working.

**Serena: **  
_He's so immature  
I see him smiling and my knees start buckling  
I see inside him and my doubts are gone_

**Darien: **  
_She started out as such an ugly duckling  
And somehow suddenly became a swan_

**Serena: **_So happy to be here_

**Darien: **_'Til now I never knew_

**Both: **_It is you I've been dreaming of_

**Darien: **_This is my idea_

**Serena: **_This is my idea_

**Rarity, William, & Chorus: **  
_What a good idea, such a charming and romantic notion  
This is my idea (This is my idea)  
Such a good idea (Such a good idea)  
What a good idea, such a powerful and magic potion  
This is exactly my idea  
Of love_

Darien and Serena started to dance as the crowd watched.

**Serena: **_This is my idea_

**Darien: **_This is my idea_

**Both: **  
_This is my idea  
Of_

**Chorus: **  
_Love_

The two stopped dancing and then kissed. After kissing, Darien turned to the people and made an announcement.

"Arrange the marriage!"

Rarity squeals as the people around cheer and applaud. However, Serena was the only one that wasn't celebrating as she looked around to see people cheering as Ted started playing a song with his musicians.

"Wait!" Serena said.

Everyone stopped abruptly to what Serena said. This was something they weren't expecting. Why would the bride-to-be stop everything? "What? You're all I ever wanted. You're beautiful!" Darien commented.

"Well thanks. But what else?"

"What else?" Darien questioned. Where is she going with this?

"Is beauty all that matters to you?" Serena asked.

William coughed and shook his head at her. Serena sees him and frowns at him.

Rarity speaks to Darien, "Darien…what else?" Hoping Darien would say something like answering Serena's question.

"I, uh…what else is there?" That was all Darien could say.

Ted makes a buzzer noise. That could mean that what Darien said was not the right answer or question. Rarity gasps and whimpers with William being appalled by the situation. Serena hears Rarity and lowers her head in solemn.

We shift to the exterior of Rarity's castle where William and Serena are getting to leave. Rarity and Darien were there, saying goodbye to them.

"We tried, Rarity. No one can say we didn't try," William said to Rarity. Rarity is still whimpering and sobbing as Darien just stood next to her without looking up to the guests leaving. Serena trots up next to William on her horse. "Say goodbye, Serena."

"Goodbye," Serena said quickly.

"Goodbye…?"

"Prince Darien."

Rarity elbows Darien. "Rarity!" He hissed.

"Darien!"

"Goodbye, Princess," Darien gritted.

William and Serena slowly walked away on their horses as Darien watches Serena go. As Serena looked back, Darien turned his head away, probably didn't want to show her that he still loves her. Serena was feeling the same thing as we could see the distress in her eyes. Darien continued to watch them go as Rarity walks away, shouting, "All these years of planning… Wasted!"


End file.
